Sleepover Revelations
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Shinji helps Hiroki come to an important revelation. HirokixShinji. Oneshot. Lemon/pwp/smut/whatever the kids are calling it these days. AU where the program never happened.


**Sleepover Revelations**

 **Authors Note: This was requested by someone on tumblr, probably over a year ago (Oh God), but I finally finished it! I think it turned out fairly well for how difficult sex scenes are for me. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Thanks for the drink, Sugi," Shinji said as took the glass of water from Hiroki's hand.

"Yeah, no problem," The taller teen replied as he sat down on his bed, across from the chair Mimura was sitting in.

The two boys were at Hiroki's house having a sleepover. Normally their other friends would join them, but they'd all had to cancel last minute. Shuya and Yoshitoki had had to stay home to help with the kids since Ms. Ryoko had come down with something, while Yutaka had gotten grounded a few hours prior when his parents found out he'd failed his latest math test.

So it was just Hiroki and Shinji for the night. Not that that was a big deal for either boy. It just meant it'd be quieter. Well, and more sober. Shuya almost always managed to bring a flask of something with him when they were going to be alone with no supervision. It was really a shame he'd gotten tied up since Hiroki's parents were gone for the weekend.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" Shinji asked, raising one of his eyebrows in question.

"I don't know… I didn't really plan anything," Hiroki said as he rubbed his neck.

A part of Hiroki wondered if he really had what it took to entertain Mimura all night on his own without any prior planning. The other boy could be pretty high energy. Well …maybe high energy wasn't even the way to describe it.

Mimura just never seemed content with doing _nothing_. Whether he was doing something physical or mental he needed to keep moving. And while Hiroki usually had enough physical stamina to at least humor Shinji with some sport, it was too late to go out and play.

And as far as talking went, Hiroki was a pretty quiet guy. He usually did better when there was a third party to bounce things off of.

Still, worry aside, Hiroki was pretty happy to be alone with Shinji. The two boys almost never hung out alone.

"Okay, no worries. Wanna hear about the chick I was with the other night?" Shinji asked as a smirk made its way onto his handsome face.

The expression that came across Hiroki's face seemed to answer the question for Shinji, as the shorter teen began to laugh.

"Hah, sorry Hiroki. I forgot sex makes you all uncomfortable," Shinji said with a grin as he leaned forward in his chair.

Hiroki tried to hold back a blush at that. He had to admit it wasn't untrue.

Shinji almost always had some story about a girl, whether it went all the way to sex or not just depended. But either way Shinji was always eager to disclose to his closest friends. And for the most part his friends were more than willing to soak up the details so long as things didn't get _too_ dirty.

Hiroki was a different story though. Even listening to Shinji talk about making out with a girl managed to make him uncomfortable. He didn't know what it was about it. All he knew was that he really hated it when Shinji talked about girls.

"It doesn't make me _that_ uncomfortable," Hiroki lied, finding the truth to be too embarrassing to admit.

Shinji let out a snort.

"No, of course not," Shinji agreed sarcastically. "Tell me, Sugi, have you kissed a girl yet?"

"You know I haven't," Hiroki replied, feeling even more embarrassed under Shinji's intense gaze.

"I know that's what you've _said_. But come on, Sugi. Tell the truth. It's just you and me here," Shinji tried as he scooted his chair closer to the bed.

Hiroki felt himself being locked down under Shinji's gaze. Mimura's eyes were usually humorous, but sometimes they had the ability to stop a man in his tracks. Or at least they had that power on Hiroki.

"I—I really haven't," Hiroki confessed. The longer Shinji stared at him the more uneasy he became.

"Really? Never? Not even Chigusa?" Shinji questioned. He sounded almost excited as he asked the questions.

"What? Of course not! Takako is just— It's just not like that," Hiroki trailed off lamely.

"I didn't say it had to be like _that_ ," Shinji said with a grin.

"You asked if I ever kissed her!" Hiroki almost hissed, his face still a little red.

"Right. But not like that," Shinji explained. "I meant in that 'You're my best friend so I trust you with my first kiss' kind of way."

"That's a thing?" Hiroki asked with a raised brow.

Shinji laughed. "For guys like you it is."

"Guys like me?" Hiroki questioned.

"Yeah, guys like you. The sensitive types who can actually deal with having a chick for a best friend," Mimura said as he once again pulled his chair closer.

"It's really not much different than being friends with a guy," Hiroki told him. He really wished Shinji wasn't so quick to say bad things about his best friend. Or women in general really.

"So you really haven't kissed anybody?" Shinji asked as he got out of his chair to sit next to Hiroki on the bed.

"No, never," Hiroki answered, wondering why Shinji had moved to sit beside him, especially as close as he had.

"So what are you waiting for?" Shinji asked with a look in his eyes that Hiroki didn't really recognize.

"Um, I don't know if I'm really waiting for anything," Hiroki answered nervously as he tapped his nose. He could feel his cheeks go red even though he didn't really know why.

"Oh? No answer about waiting for the right girl to come around and sweep you off your feet?" Shinji questioned as he grinned broadly.

"Well, not that exactly… And I wouldn't need anyone to sweep me off my feet," Hiroki argued as his body started to express more signs of his nervousness. Sweat was starting to develop, especially on his forehead and hands.

"You know what I think?" Shinji asked.

"I'm afraid to ask," Hiroki confessed, the look in Shinji's eyes really beginning to worry him.

"I think," Shinji began before leaning even closer to Hiroki, putting his face only centimeters apart from Hiroki's. "That you've been waiting for me to romance you. And lucky you, I've been waiting for the chance."

Before anything else could be said Shinji leaned in and kissed him softly. It was the kind of kiss that Hiroki imagined girls wished Shinji would give them, yet never did. The kind of kiss that was soft and chaste and felt like it meant everything.

Hiroki's face went red as he pushed Shinji away on instinct, before standing up and taking a few steps backward.

Shinji quickly pulled himself back into a proper sitting position before he rubbed the shoulder Hiroki had pushed. He then looked at Hiroki with raised brows.

"Jeez, that wasn't how I imagined that going," Shinji confessed, seeming confused by Hiroki's actions.

"You—You kissed me!" Hiroki yelled as he pointed at Shinji.

"Yeah," Shinji said slowly before scratching his head. "Didn't you want me to?"

Hiroki was taken aback. Had he wanted that? Did he do something to make Shinji think he wanted that?

The taller teen couldn't deny that he had liked the kiss, but that didn't mean he'd wanted it! But then maybe…

"I—I don't know." Hiroki was at a loss.

The look The Third Man gave Hiroki after that seemed to say that _he_ knew, and that Hiroki didn't have to worry.

Shinji stood up from the bed and started calmly walking toward Hiroki. As usual he seemed immune to any problems around him.

"You always get uncomfortable when I talk about girls, but not when someone else does. The closer I get to you, the more nervous you always get. And when we're hanging out with the guys, sometimes I feel like you and I are having our own private conversations," Shinji stopped walking and stood directly in front of Hiroki. Even though Shinji was 10cm shorter than him, Hiroki felt like they were standing eye-to-eye. "I think that means that you like me and wanted me to kiss you. And I obviously wanted to."

Hiroki knew it was true as soon as Shinji said it. All of the pieces fit. He'd always wondered why he had acted that way around Shinji, but now that it had been said out loud it was obvious. It had always been obvious, really. It had just been hard to come to terms with.

But Shinji was smiling, and Hiroki wanted nothing more than to be kissing him again, no matter how difficult it felt.

"I… You're right," Hiroki agreed. Then after a moment of silence he added, "But I'm not really sure how to do this."

Shinji's grin only expanded.

"That's what I'm here for. I'm the Mr. Miyagi to your Daniel LaRusso," The foreign names sounded strange on Shinji's lips, although Hiroki understood that he was referencing The Karate Kid. "Only, I'm younger and hotter, and this is much gayer."

Hiroki laughed as Shinji gave him his signature wink before grabbing the taller teen's hand and leading him back toward the bed.

Once they reached the bed Shinji lightly pushed Hiroki's shoulder, signaling him to sit down. Hiroki stiffly complied, his body rigid and straight when he sat down.

But Shinji only smiled at him, almost reassuringly.

"Scoot back," Shinji commanded, motioning with his chin as he talked.

Once again Hiroki did as he was told, his long legs laying straight out in front of him. Once his back was hitting the wall he looked up at Shinji, nervously awaiting further instruction.

The Third Man gave a lewd smile before he crawled onto the bed, the fabric of his white shirt lightly ghosting over Hiroki's legs as he moved closer.

Hiroki couldn't help but think that Shinji's movements looked like that of a panther with the way his muscles were moving beneath his skin as he crawled closer.

When Shinji reached him he raised up, his chest brushing against Hiroki's as he did so. Shinji was now on his knees straddling Hiroki's lap.

They were practically nose to nose when Shinji whispered a husky, "Hey."

"Hey," Hiroki managed to reply. His heart was beating incredibly fast. Faster than it was when he was in the middle of a Kenpo lesson.

Shinji once again leaned forward to kiss him, but this time Hiroki was ready for it. Or at least as ready for it as he possibly could be.

Once again the kiss was soft and easy, and Hiroki couldn't believe that that was what it felt like to kiss Shinji Mimura.

Shinji seemed to feel the surprise, pulling away with his left eyebrow arched.

"What?"

"I just… I guess I never thought you'd kiss like that," Hiroki admitted.

Shinji seemed to know exactly what he meant even though it was vague. The smile he gave Hiroki was warm and sincere.

"I don't usually kiss like that," Shinji told him, his left hand coming up to run through Hiroki's hair. Hiroki's surprise must have once again been obvious because Shinji continued speaking. "But this is different. I want to do a lot of things different with you… If you'll let me."

Hiroki knew that Shinji was asking permission to take things further. Hiroki supposed if it was someone else he might just think they were trying to get sex. Really, Hiroki figured that's what most people would assume Shinji was doing.

But if nothing else, Shinji was honest. He didn't lie to girls about how he felt about them. Sure, he'd lie about where he was or what he was doing, but not about how he felt. And Hiroki had to think the same would apply to him.

And of course when it came down to it, Shinji had never talked about love before, or anything close to it. Shinji was an expert when it came to talking about lust, but not about legitimate feelings.

Hiroki honestly believed that Shinji was asking for a chance to show him how he felt. Because when it came down to it, it'd be more natural than trying to sputter out feelings that he was still getting used to having.

"Okay," Hiroki agreed with a nervous nod. He felt like he should say more, like he needed to explain to Shinji that he trusted him wholeheartedly and that he couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else.

But Shinji was already smiling at him like he understood before Hiroki could even finish his thoughts.

"Good," Shinji vocalized before he once again leaned in to kiss Hiroki.

This time there was no sudden pause. Shinji's mouth was soft and warm against Hiroki's, and within a matter of seconds it was open against his.

Tongues wrestled, breath quickened, and hands explored, every move only serving to make the room hotter and the boys more anxious.

Shinji's movements were so skilled. Each flick of his tongue and movement of hand making Hiroki want him more. He felt desperate and if he could think clearly he'd think about how he couldn't believe he'd never begged Shinji to do this before.

In a frantic moment Hiroki pulled Shinji down, forcing the shorter boy off of his knees and into Hiroki's lap. Hiroki gasped. He hadn't been fully aware that he was hard until Shinji rubbed against him.

Shinji pulled away from Hiroki's mouth, only to smirk as he rolled his hips against Hiroki's arousal. Hiroki let out a low moan at the feeling.

"Does that feel good?" Shinji probed as he once again rolled his hips against Hiroki's. Hiroki could feel Shinji's hardening dick through his pants.

"So good, Mim," Hiroki grunted as Shinji once again rubbed against him, this time not being able to hold back his own pleasured noise.

Hiroki once again pulled Shinji down to him. This time the Third Man groaned before moving his lips to kiss up Hiroki's neck to his ear.

"How do you want to do this?" Shinji whispered huskily before pulling away to take his shirt off.

"What do you mean?" Hiroki asked, feeling out of breath as he looked at Shinji's bare chest.

Shinji chuckled before he began unbuttoning Hiroki's shirt.

"I mean, how do you want me?" Shinji explained as he pulled another button through its hole. "Do you want me inside you, working you over?"

 _Another button undone._

"Or would you rather me stay where I am? Ride your cock until I can't handle it and come all over your chest?"

 _Two more buttons._

"Mmm, or maybe you want me splayed out in front of you, ass in the air—No, on my back. Where you can see my face while you're doing me."

 _No more buttons._

"S—Shinji! I—I don't—" Hiroki tried to put his thoughts into coherent sentences, but the second his finger went to tap his nose Shinji pinned it to the wall.

"No nose tapping," Shinji said before gently placing a kiss on the tip of Hiroki's nose. "It's just a question. You think about it for a minute."

Hiroki was left feeling a light panic as Shinji unclasped his hand and pulled his shirt down his back before throwing it on the floor. The shorter boy then began peppering Hiroki's left shoulder with kisses, as his right hand slid down his now bare chest.

Hiroki did his best to calm himself, but the farther down Shinji's hand went the faster his breathing got. Hiroki didn't think he'd ever been so turned on in his life, and to top it off Shinji's words rang in his head.

 _How do you want to do this?_

How did he want to do it? He hadn't had time to think about the technical aspects of sex. More than anything he wanted Shinji to just tell him how it was done, but he had the feeling that Shinji wouldn't make the choice for him.

While Hiroki had been trying to figure out what he wanted, Shinji had been moving his hands closer and closer to Hiroki's zipper. Upon reaching it, Shinji slowly slid it down, before his nimble fingers unbuttoned Hiroki's pants.

"So, what are you thinking?" Shinji asked with a lewd grin on his face as his hand grazed over the bulge in Hiroki's boxers.

Hiroki groaned before making eye contact with Shinji.

"I… I think like this— I, how we're sitting I mean. If that's—" Hiroki was cut off by Shinji's lips pressing against his.

"It's all good to me. I plan on us doing this a lot of different ways," Shinji explained as he ran one of his hands through Hiroki's hair and the other over Hiroki's cloth covered dick. "Now, why don't we get these pants all the way off?"

Shinji moved from Hiroki's lap long enough so that Hiroki could pull his pants down off of his body before tossing them on the floor. Once that was done Shinji reclaimed his place on Hiroki's lap.

Shinji kissed him deeply as he once again thrust his hips into Hiroki's. Hiroki could barely take it as he moved his hands to Shinji's pants. After a moment of struggling he finally managed to get the button undone. Once he had, Shinji once again moved away from Hiroki's lap to his side.

Shinji pulled his pants and boxers down at the same time, leaving himself completely exposed to Hiroki. He threw the clothing on the floor before sitting up on his knees and staring at Hiroki.

"Like what you see?" Shinji asked in a low voice. He seemed completely at ease with Hiroki seeing him naked.

"Oh, God, Shinji, you're beautiful." The words were out before Hiroki even knew he was thinking them. But he was too enthralled by Shinji to think much about them, even when Shinji's face lightly reddened with the words.

"You're not so bad yourself," Shinji replied after a brief pause before once again bringing his hips down to meet Hiroki's.

Hiroki's hands went to Shinji's hips, instinctually wanting to control Shinji's thrusts. Twice he pulled Shinji down to meet him before Shinji stilled him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Mmm, slow it down big guy," Shinji said, sounding a little short of breath. "We need to make it to the main act."

"Let's do that then," Hiroki said exercising an enormous amount of self-control by not pulling Shinji's groin back down to his.

"Mmm, Hiroki are you getting bossy with me?" Shinji asked as he leaned forward, his lips barely ghosting over Hiroki's ear.

"I—No, I just—"

"Want me to rock your world?" Shinji asked as he pulled far enough away to grin at Hiroki.

Hiroki almost laughed.

"Yeah, that," he agreed.

"I'll be right back," Shinji said quickly as he got up off the bed, his cock erect and difficult for Hiroki to ignore.

Shinji went to the other side of the room where his overnight bag lay and bent down, unzipping it and digging around inside it for something. It took a minute for Hiroki to realize that Shinji was taking so long so that he could stare at the shorter boy's ass.

Hiroki had to admit he appreciated it even if he felt half embarrassed staring when he knew Shinji _knew_ he was staring.

Shinji finally grabbed something from his bag before turning back toward Hiroki, smirking knowingly at him and shaking a small tube tauntingly.

"This is the key to the festivities," Shinji said lowly as he returned to the bed, lying down in a position that left his head lying on the corner of the bed while his lower body was angled toward Hiroki's face.

"Yeah?" Hiroki asked nervously.

Shinji only nodded before opening the tube and squeezing gel onto his fingers. He coated them before he reached down toward his ass.

It only took Hiroki a few seconds to determine what Shinji was doing and a groan bubbled out of his throat as a reaction. Shinji hummed as though that pleased him.

"Do you how long I've been carrying this around just hoping to get this opportunity with you?" Shinji asked, pushing one of his fingers inside of himself.

" _Shinji_." There was nothing else Hiroki could think to say. Watching Shinji do what he was doing was doing more for Hiroki than them thrusting against each other even had.

"Don't worry, I've done this before," Shinji said before moaning obscenely, his head thrown back. "Can't help it when I think about you. When I want you so bad."

Hiroki thought he might explode. Just explode and cease to be. He couldn't tear his eyes away from where Shinji's fingers were moving and the sound of Shinji's voice seemed to be the only thing that could penetrate the thick, hazy silence that filled the room. Hiroki didn't know what it was, maybe that all of the blood in his body was going down to one place, but it was like his hearing wasn't really working.

Shinji was moaning so loudly, sometimes whining Hiroki's name, as he kept fingering himself. Hiroki didn't think he could take much more of it. Of just watching. He wanted to touch, to be touched. He wanted Shinji.

Hiroki reached out and stilled Shinji's hand, and the shorter boy looked up at him through hooded eyes.

Looking Shinji in the eyes made Hiroki feel like he'd forgotten how to breathe or talk or _function_. For a moment he just looked at Shinji's dark eyes and flushed face. Then finally he was the one who whimpered out a, "please."

Shinji grinned, sitting up and grabbing the tube of lube again. He then moved to straddle Hiroki's lap.

Shinji squeezed a generous amount of lube into his left hand before he wrapped it around Hiroki's dick. Shinji slowly moved his hand up and down, coating Hiroki's cock in lube.

Hiroki closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. What Shinji was doing already felt so good, and Hiroki was trying to convince himself that he could make it to the sex. To being _inside_ Shinji.

Hiroki moaned at the thought and a second later he felt Shinji kiss his neck.

"You ready?" Shinji asked, his lips dragging over Hiroki's neck.

Hiroki nodded several times, his left hand squeezing Shinji's shoulder, his blunt nails digging into the skin.

Shinji slowly lifted himself up and positioned himself over Hiroki's member, aligning the tip with his entrance. When Shinji began lowering himself onto Hiroki they both hissed, and Hiroki dug his fingers further into Shinji's shoulder.

"Oh, gosh, Shinji," Hiroki whispered as Shinji finally stilled over him.

"So much better than my fingers," Shinji grunted.

Hiroki opened his eyes and looked at him, and Shinji grinned at him and gave him a wink. Hiroki couldn't help grinning back. Shinji looked sweaty and like he was midway through a basketball game, but his eyes seemed bright and alive.

"I'm gonna start moving, okay?" Shinji asked as he ran one hand through Hiroki's hair.

"Okay," Hiroki said, giving a couple of nods.

Shinji moved slowly as first, his arms pushing off against Hiroki's shoulders when he moved upward. It didn't take long for them to establish a rhythm and soon Hiroki couldn't help moving his hands to Shinji's hips to help move him.

"I'm getting close," Hiroki said as he pulled Shinji's hips down quickly.

"It's so hot to hear you say that," Shinji said as one of his hands went down to his own dick, pumping it hurriedly.

The rhythm began to quicken and became clumsy, but Hiroki was feeling too much pleasure to try to correct it. He leaned down, his lips connecting with Shinji's desperately as Shinji's free hand wrapped itself in his hair.

For a few more moments it was like that, all desperate kissing and hair pulling, with nothing but the sound of ass slapping against hips to accompany it, and then Shinji pulled his mouth away, throwing his head back and moaning as he came all over his stomach.

Shinji continued to move against Hiroki, his ass clenching around Hiroki's cock as he went.

"Please, baby," Shinji panted. "Come for me."

And those strained words from Shinji were all it took for Hiroki to let go. For a second his vision went spotty as he came, still feeling Shinji's slowed motion against him, before it finally cleared and brought Shinji's face back into focus.

For a few seconds it took all of Hiroki's energy just to breathe properly. No Kenpo breathing exercises could have ever prepared him for sex with Shinji. But after a few seconds his breathing finally evened out just in time for Shinji to lift himself completely off of him and move to lie on the bed beside him.

Hiroki looked over as Shinji and saw that the third man was grinning lazily at him.

"That was damn fine for a first time," Shinji told him, as lie there completely exposed, not making any attempt to clean himself off.

Hiroki couldn't help staring at him. Shinji was beautiful, and now that Hiroki realized he thought so, it was hard not to be completely consumed by it.

"You did all the work."

Hiroki couldn't take his eyes off of Shinji's muscles, which were coated in a thin, shiny layer of sweat. And that smile like he'd never been so content before. How had he ever needed Shinji to tell him that he wanted this?

"Well maybe next time you will," Shinji said before his smiled faltered for a second, before returning to full glory. "You're still good for a next time, right?"

Hiroki laughed gently, the thought of him ever not wanting to do this again a little ridiculous.

"Yeah," Hiroki said before forcing himself to stand up. "I'll get a towel to clean you up."

Shinji blushed lightly before he shrugged one shoulder as though the casual motion would counteract the flush on his face.

"Yeah, all right. Then we'll cuddle." Shinji said it in a tone that was a little sarcastic, but Hiroki knew it was from uncertainty.

"I'd like that," Hiroki said before leaving the room for a towel.

As it turned out, entertaining Shinji Mimura alone at a sleepover was rather simple and very wonderful.


End file.
